


The Gift of the Goddess

by omnenomnom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kinky, Love Weasley, Masturbation, Multi, No Incest, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, V-Shaped Triad, a bit of world building, one shot for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnenomnom/pseuds/omnenomnom
Summary: The Weasley twins found the perfect bracelet to demonstrate their love for Hermione. It's a shame neither Fred nor George took a closer look at those charms before giving it to her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52
Collections: With Love Weasley





	The Gift of the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A gives Character B a charm bracelet that has unexpected magical effects.
> 
> Note: This is a trash, smut fic with a v-triad (no twincest).
> 
> Thank Amebb42 for the beta. Be sure to check out her submission as well.

Fred was hopelessly wandering the shops of Diagon Alley for the seventh time in three days. George had charged him with finding an appropriate present for Hermione and they were running out of time. Fred had found plenty of things that were... _fine._ But he didn’t want _fine_ , he wanted perfect. Particularly since George would be pitching the idea of dating the both of them afterwards. Fred knew that muggles really didn’t do that sort of thing but it was fairly common among wizarding twins. So George was working on the words and Fred had the actions.

Unfortunately, the Weasley family Valentine’s day dinner was tonight and his current present idea was a box of socks. He was just about to give up and buy her a not-good-enough load of Sugarquills from Honeydukes when he picked up the sound of a piano drifting through the air. Fred looked around for the source, dipping down a side street to follow the strange tune. 

Fred was surprised to see a complete lack of patrons populating the quiet corridor, but still the music drew him in, guiding him to a small stall where an enchanted street piano picked out a low tune. The ethereal sound echoed off the stone, building onto itself in an echoing orchestra. Nothing was on display and the little old woman behind the counter seemed not to notice him. He was just about to walk away when she looked up, her eyes milky and unseeing.

“Hello young man,” the crone greeted. Her voice was warm if not a bit raspy. “How may I help you today?”

“Erm,” Fred stumbled. “I don’t think you can. I was just looking for a last minute Valentine's day present when I heard your piano and-”

“Hmmm, for a young witch I assume. Courting are we?”

“Well, yes my brother-”

“Twins. And perfect mirrors at that. A rarity indeed.”

Fred narrowed his eye suspiciously, palming his wand in his pocket, but the woman just smiled blandly.

"How did you know that?" 

"I know many things," the crone replied.

Fred was about to respond when the wood below the old woman shimmered and faded away. Piles of silver and gold glinted in the fading light and jewels flirted within the links. All the pieces vibrated with magic but none of it had a dark or dangerous feeling.

“They’re beautiful,” Fred said truthfully. His eye catching on flashes of color that seemed to shift in the gems.

“That they are. Tell me about your witch.”

“She's…” Fred tried to put what they felt for Hermione into words. “Smart, brilliant actually. And kind. Beautiful of course but in the sort of quiet way you don't notice at first. Then it smacks you in the face in the middle of an argument and it sends you off balance. She tempers us when we need it and we… well we drag her down in the best of ways.”

"Hm, a force of nature then?"

"Yeah," Fred agreed, unable to deny the pure spark that existed within Hermione.

“Do you excite her?” Fred blushed deeply. He hadn’t expected to be having this conversation with an old woman on an abandoned street. She cackled before he could respond. “Ah, I have the perfect piece.”

The woman vanished everything on the table except for a silver bracelet made of links. The dangling bits of metal hanging off of it were polished to perfection, their abstract shapes layered by the chain in circles and rods. Hermione had mentioned liking the charm bracelets that were everywhere in the muggle world this year. 

_It is perfect._ His brain whispered. _She’ll love it._

“How much?” Fred asked even as his hand drifted over the metal the silver seeming to spark then warm against his touch. He picked it up entranced, intending to examine each charm. There was a quick pop to his left and the woman, and her stall, were both gone, leaving him holding the perfect present in an empty alleyway. He conjured up a case and slid the bracelet inside. His mother had always warned that when the fates interfered they should be respected and he was in no mood to disagree.

000000000000000000000

George sighed in relief as his troublesome twin finally appeared, a velvet jewelry case in hand.

“Forge! You aren’t going to believe-” 

“Thank Merlin!” George sighed, flicking his wand at the case to wrap it in a bright red ribbon. “I was starting to worry you wouldn’t have anything.”

The second George touched the box he felt a shock of magic ripple up his arm. 

“Woah!” He said, holding the box with more care. “What did you-”

“George!” his mother’s voice called out. “Are you bringing those drinks or not?”

“Coming mum!” Fred responded, taking the tray George had been prepping. He winked at his twin before moving into the living room. By the time George caught up Fred had passed out the mugs and was pulling Hermione aside. George leapt at the chance and sauntered next to his brother, jewelry box in hand.

“Hermione,” he asked, keeping his voice lower to avoid drawing the attention of their family. 

“Yes Fred, George?” Hermione asked, her smile wide and open as she flicked between the twins. God she was stunning, her warm chestnut curls sprung around en mass, barely containing the brightness she exuded. She was painfully kind to everyone and the only one who could possibly keep up with his and Fred’s combined intellect. She was perfect for them, always seeing them as different but linked individuals and treating them accordingly. She knew that George liked cooking, while Fred liked board games. She knew that George’s favorite candy was choco-balls while Fred shared her love of Sugarquills. Even when they swapped places she never failed to pick the correct twin and she would infuriatingly never tell them how she did it.

The two of them tried to ignore it, to urge the other twin to step down; but for the first time in their lives they were in disagreement. Neither was willing to give up his chance to woo the witch, so it was both or nothing at all.

“Fred and I were thinking,” George started.

“As we do,” Fred finished.

“We find you to be quite a remarkable witch. Beautiful even.”

“Brilliant,” Fred added.

“Brave.”

"Buxom!" Fred said triumphantly. George scowled at him, even as Hermione giggled. "Er...Sorry."

“In any event,” George continued, gripping one of Hermione’s hands while Fred grabbed the other. “Fred and I really admire you.”

“Always have really,” Fred said with that lazy grin that always had her melting. 

“And we were wondering. If you would consider going on a date with us,” George finished. His smooth and casual tone belied the pure panic flowing through his veins. He could see it in Fred too, that hint of pure terror behind his eyes if she said no. Merline, how could they even show their faces around her again. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Hermione blinked, her wide almond eyes sparkling with surprise. George held his breath, knowing Fred was doing the same. 

“Us? As in…The both of you? Like at the same time?”

“It’s not that uncommon for twins in the magical world,” George said quickly. “Especially for those as close as me and Gred here.”

“It’s the only way we can do this with you, Hermione,” Fred said. “I don’t think either of us could handle it if you only wanted one of us.”

“But…” Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully, something that had George choking back a sigh. God she had been doing that for years and it never failed to stoke his interest. He wanted nothing more than to press his lips against her and give her something else to nibble on.

Finally she blushed a deep red, her eyes shooting over their shoulders then back to the twins. She stepped a bit closer and George had to try not to purr in pleasure when he picked up the warm coffee scent of her hair.

“What about… erm...”

“What about _what_ love?” Fred asked, boldly running his hand along her cheek. George scowled at him for deviating from the plan. Neither of them were supposed to press her. He didn’t want to scare her off by initiating something before she was ready.

“Well…” _Again_ with the lip. She was going to kill him if she didn’t stop soon. “With the two of you...how would…” she cleared her throat awkwardly. “...sex work?”

George flushed deeply, not daring to hope for this conversation yet in spite of Fred’s loud declarations. Because of this, he was not at all ready to address it. Thankfully Fred appeared to have it in hand.

“However you want it to, Love,” he cooed softly. George was stabbed by the sharp pain of jealousy when he saw the way she sighed when Fred’s hand drifted down her neck. Not to be out done he slipped behind her, resting his hand on her hip. Her breath caught and he smiled deviously at his brother. George leaned down to whisper in her ear, nearly inaudible over the noise of the party.

“We can take turns,” he hummed, feeling her shiver.

“Or we can share,” Fred added with a smile. “We’re used to that.”

“Still, we aren’t asking for an answer right now,” George responded and regretfully pulled away. Fred sighed in resignation before doing the same, allowing Hermione space to breathe. “We just wanted you to think about it.”

“And know that you are someone special to us,” Fred added, pulling the velvet box from George's spare hand. “Very special.”

000000000000000000000000

Hermione took the box as her brain still tumbled over the possibility of having both of the Weasley twins, particularly at the same time. Her cheeks simply could not get any warmer and she was apparently far more... _creative_ when those two were involved. They looked at her so openly hopeful that it made her heart keen a bit.

She fancied them of course, who wouldn’t. The twins were both attractive and wickedly intelligent. They were endlessly creative and remarkably caring. With the war ending and Ron and Harry both pairing off she found herself at their bachelor pad more often than not, sipping a beer and helping them with their next invention. In every interaction with them she always felt loved, valued and wanted. Like she was a treasured friend or close family or… or a secretly desired lover.

But she had tossed all ideas of dating away the second she realized that she fancied the both of them. She could never come between them, would never want to. Nor could she pick for herself and try to pursue just one. She couldn’t risk their ever-growing friendship on something as silly as heartbreak and jealousy. But… that was before she had them both as an option.

“We know it’s a bit much, and we don’t want to push anything,” Fred said finally, prompting her to realize she hadn't spoken and was just standing there like an idiot.

“It’s not that…” Hermione chewed her lip as she thought, noticing the way George’s eyes shot straight to it. “I just worry. You two are so close and...I don’t-”

“I won’t lie and say it will be easy,” George responded. “It will take some getting used to and I am sure there will be some road bumps at the beginning.”

“But we will do everything in our power to make this work. We just want to try, Hermione. Please?” She could tell Fred was just bursting with the urge to kiss her and prove everything he couldn’t put into words. George must have specifically told him not to do anything or else she would have likely been dragged away for a snog by now. Not that that would be the worst thing.

“We can… give it a go,” Hermione said finally, knowing that she made the right decision when both twins seemingly melted, their eyes sparkling with joy. She smiled softly and looked down at the box. “What’s this then?”

“A Valentine’s present for our lovely girlfriend,” Fred chirped happily, throwing his arm around her shoulder. “If we get to call you that.”

“Well I suppose it’s a good term for it.” She smiled, trying not to blush.

“Don’t feel pressured,” George said. “We value you just as much as a friend and would hate to lose you if things don’t work out. We’ll take it slow, alright?”

George had always been the voice of reason to Fred’s wildness. But of course George was wild too and the combined efforts of the twins had her borderline pulling her hair out. Hermione wouldn’t change it for the world.

She sighed softly, letting herself lean the tiniest bit into Fred’s arm, feeling content and warm. She opened the case to reveal a silver charm bracelet, just like she had told Fred she wanted ages ago. She blushed deeply when she realized how long they had been planning this. 

“You two,” she mumbled, examining the charms. She barely got a look at the abstract designs before George was there in front of her, clasping it onto her wrist. Her magic sizzled at his touch sending a coursing wave of warmth through her body that curled her toes and left her a bit breathless. He kissed her knuckles smoothly sending a spark of desire to pool in her stomach.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Love,” Fred murmured, nipping at the shell of her ear. She had to repress a yelp at the action that had her shifting her thighs together awkwardly. Instead she focused on her new bracelet, smiling at the charms. There were a few circle shaped ones, a bow, oddly enough a length of rope and-

“What the hell!” Hermione growled pushing away Fred in her anger as she ignored the rest of the bracelet. Instead her eyes were locked on what was very clearly a _detailed_ silver penis, clipped tightly to her new jewelry. She turned back to the boys, glaring at their shocked faces and ignoring the sharp stab of embarrassment as the rest of the room fell silent. Despair curled tightly in her chest, choking out the happiness from earlier.

“Hermione? Don’t you like it?” Fred asked cautiously.

“Am I a joke to you?” she snapped, fighting back tears. This was too much. The twins sometimes took it too far, but they had never been this cruel before. She had actually thought… well it didn’t matter what she thought. Immediately she began to fumble with the clasp intending to throw the stupid thing at their faces.

“I don’t understand,” George said stepping forward.

“You know what? It’s a perfect fit for the two of you really,” Hermione said, unable to catch the damn clasp to open it. Her eyes were blurring from the tears she held back, making it impossible to grip. Instead, she turned her despair and frustration into a glare targeted at Fred and George. “-since you’re both such pricks! I can’t believe I trusted you for one second!”

“Hermione what’s wrong?” Harry asked, standing from his spot by Ginny.

“They gave me a penis bracelet after lying and saying they were interested in me.”

“What?!?!” was the chorus from the room. Molly started to shout but Arthur and Percy led her away. Hermione didn’t care overly much, she was too busy trying to get the damn thing off her wrist. They must have charmed it stuck. Ha, bloody HA!

“Damn it all,” Hermione huffed, pulling out her wand. “ _Alohomora! Depulso! Diffendo!”_

“Woah woah!” Ron shouted, jumping over the couch to her side. He pulled away her wand cautiously even as the hysteria still swelled under her skin. “Easy there ‘Mione. Don’t cut your wrist off to spite them. Let me.”

She held out her arm refusing to look at the twins or anyone else in the room who was privy to this cruel prank. After a second or two of fiddling, Ron was pulling on the bracelet hard enough that it was sinking into her skin.

“Ow! Ron that hurt!” Hermione shouted, snatching her wrist back. Her friend was frowning deeply, staring at the bracelet. 

“I… I can't get it off. Whenever I touch the latch it slips away…. Bill?” Ron called over his shoulder, stepping back.

“On it,” The eldest Weasley said, plopping his daughter on the carpet and sauntering over. He quickly waved his wand across the metal for a few moments muttering to himself.

“Right handy to have a Curse Breaker in the family innit?” Ron joked, attempting to cheer her up. She briefly heard Ginny ripping into the twins somewhere behind them. Good. It served them right… but it didn’t do anything to soothe the painful ache in her chest. She had really wanted it to be... well, a lot of things were too good to be true weren't they? Maybe this was the wake up call she needed. She had been getting too close to them, just happy to bask in their presence. Some space may be appreciated by both parties... if they lived that long.

After a few minutes Bill sighed and stepped back.

“I can’t break it. It looks like the magic is keyed to the twins somehow but I am not sure why. Maybe one of them can remove it.”

“I don’t want them anywhere near me!"

“But you need it off,” Harry said softly. “Don’t you have that meeting with Kingsley tomorrow?”

Hermione paled. She had totally forgotten. There was no way she could attend a meeting with the Minister of Magic with a freaking metal penis on her wrist. When Bill stepped away to reveal the twins she just glared at the confused, contrite faces in front of her when she held out her wrist. Surprisingly it was Fred who stepped forward with red cheeks.

“I’m really sorry, Hermione. I promise this was all one big accident,” he mumbled, reaching for the bracelet. She hated how good his fingertips felt across her skin. “We really meant what we said. I just didn’t realize it had that charm on it. Maybe we can remove it and-”

There was a flash of magic as his fingers brushed the offending charm and something large and blue bounced to the floor. It took Hermione a moment to identify it as a dildo as she stared at the now missing charm from her bracelet. Of _fucking_ course. Because this all was not embarrassing enough.

“Oh, et is not very big, is et?” Fleur hummed sadly, catching her toddler before she could pick up the offending… _thing._

Hermione’s anger burned at the amused snort from Charlie. She shot the most venomous look she could at the twins, Fred who was staring in shock at the sex toy and George who looked like he wanted to set his twin on fire. The bracelet was still on her damned wrist.

“Ah… I see. Erm…” Bill managed, a blush tinting his cheeks. Ron said nothing as he quickly turned and exited the room. He barely made it into the hall before he burst out laughing, breaking Hermione out of her shock.

“Fred,” Bill tried to clear his throat. “Please exit the room.”

“B-but I-”

“Please Fred. It’s just for a moment.” 

Fred gave her one last apologetic glance and dashed for the kitchen. The second he stepped out of the living room the dildo flashed then shot back to her bracelet affixing it once again as a charm.

“Shite,” Bill groaned, tucking his hair behind his ears. “Alright. Fred, meet us in the garden. George, Hermione… I… Sweet Merlin, I am too old for this. Let’s go.”

“Hold on!” Ginny shouted. “What’s going on?”

“Not now Gin,” Bill snapped. The room fell silent. Bill absolutely doted on his only sister and Hermione had never so much as seen him tell her no. A feeling of dread overran the awkwardness as Bill pulled her and George out into the snow covered garden where Fred was waiting.

“Bill, please tell me I am not stuck with this thing on my wrist,” Hermione whined.

“Not exactly.” Bill coughed awkwardly. “I’ve erm… seen this sort of thing in Egypt. The Priestesses who worshiped the Goddess Qadesh were assigned these bracelets as part of their initiation process to the temple. Many... erm elected to keep using them after.”

“Wait,” Hermione said. “So this isn’t some sort of prank item that these two invented?”

“No!” All three males answered at once.

“It's my fault, Hermione,” Fred said, slinking forward. “I just got so excited that I had found a charm bracelet like you wanted and the magic felt so right that… well I didn’t look that closely at the actual charms. I’m sorry.”

“It’s also my fault,” George responded softly. “I didn’t even bother to check the thing over before we gave it to you. I was so worried about how you would respond and well… I suppose that ship has sailed hasn’t it?”

“You gave me cursed jewelry,” Hermione deadpanned.

“No,” Bill interrupted. “Not cursed. In fact… well given its relation to Qadesh I would say we are firmly in 'blessed' territory actually.”

“What is she the Goddess of Humility?” Hermione snapped. Bill mumbled unintelligibly and kicked the snow by his feet. “Spit it out Bill.”

“Better hurry mate,” George said softly. “I’d like my death to be swift.”

“Qadesh is the goddess of sacred ecstasy,” Bill said.

“Meaning?” Fred asked even as Hermione stood shock still. Bill glared at his brothers and sighed.

“Sex. She’s the goddess of sex Fred.”

000000000000000000000000000000

Oh Merlin, he had fucked up. He fucked up royally. Fred was sure that he could have at least earned her forgiveness for his brother and maybe his own in time for not removing that charm. She had seemed to like the rest of them just fine. But now… well, forgiveness as a concept had swiftly gone out the window.

“How do they work Bill?” George asked since Fred was apparently too much of an idiot to panic and speak at the same time.

“Well… from what we know.” Bill cleared his throat for the seventeenth time. God why was their eldest brother explaining a sex artifact to them and their girlfriend? Er, scratch that. She’s probably, definitely not their girlfriend anymore.

“The bracelets remained locked on the initiates wrist until each… item was used in ceremonies.”

“You mean… oh.” Hermione flushed vividly and Fred couldn’t help but sigh at the high color in her cheeks. He belatedly noticed her shiver and hastily pulled off his cloak to wrap it around her shoulders. 

“So we have to do some kind of ritual?” George asked.

“In a sense,” Bill said, dragging his hand down his face. “Hermione needs to… use each item in some capacity. Because Qadesh was the goddess of sexual pleasure…”

Fred’s brain suddenly restarted his eyes blowing wide as he stared at her.

“She has to use them on herself. All of them?” Fred asked. Bill's deep flushing was his answer. He heard George swear somewhere behind him. “Hermione... I-I am so sorry! Erm… I think mum still makes lust potion on occasion. We may have some inside and we can send you home with some. It may make things easier.”

“Unfortunately,” Bill grumbled. “Fred when you left the room the charm reverted back to the bracelet. I’m fairly certain it would do the same for George since he was the one to put it on.” Fred stared at him blankly. “Come on, I’m your older brother. Don’t make me say it.”

“You have to be there,” Hermione broke in firmly. Fred risked a glance meeting her eyes as she regarded him and his twin. “Both of you.”

“Ah.” Fred’s brain emptied while Bill made his exit. It left him, George and Hermione all staring at each other awkwardly in the snow.

“So we have to watch you...well get off with that... thing from earlier,” Fred said.

“Yes, I am sure it will be such a chore,” Hermione scoffed, stomping towards the ward line. Fred flinched, hating how hurt she sounded.

“That’s not what we meant,” George corrected, smacking Fred’s head as he ran past to fall into step beside the witch. “What we meant was… are you okay with that?”

“Not really, no.” Hermione wrapped her arms around herself against the cold. It took every bit of Fred’s willpower to not tuck her under his arm. “I’m sure you aren’t thrilled by the concept either.”

Fred has been so focused on what was happening he hadn’t allowed himself to imagine it. Suddenly his mind was filled with flashes of a naked Hermione, screaming as he watched her fuck herself to ecstasy. The fact that she was even still considering... Suddenly it was very _very_ warm indeed... He needed to sit down. 

“I don’t… I suppose I shouldn’t have assumed you two would be that cruel. I… I apologize. I understand if… well if this whole thing was a bit bumpier of a start that either of you had signed up for and-”

“Don’t,” Fred corrected, tugging her against him. They were about to be much more intimate after this, so in for a knut. “While I am still deeply apologetic to have done this to you, we meant every word we said. Hermione you are stunning and attractive and even if it’s in the most roundabout way we are undeniably the luckiest blokes on the planet to have you allowing us anywhere near you.”

“But this is different! I don’t think you intended to start our relationship watching me masturbate.”

Fred sputtered at her frankness. Honestly it sounded like an excellent way to start a relationship but he was not about to tell her that.

“Not really,” George said, lacing his hands into her fingers. “But we would be lying if we said that we were disappointed, Hermione. We meant it when we said we would have you however you wanted.” He grinned broadly. "That includes your _tortured_ audience.”

Fred watched jealousy as his brother snuck a kiss along her neck. There would be time for that later. There were an awful lot of charms on that bracelet and they should take a closer look at them.

As soon as they stepped across the ward line of the Burrow Fred pulled them through a side-along, landing in the familiar landscape of Hermione's flat.

0000000000000000

George was trying to silence his pounding heart as Hermione hesitantly pulled away. This night had gone from terrifying to wonderful to awful and back again. 

“Well… where should we go?” she asked softly. 

“Wherever you are more comfortable, Love,” Fred responded, stepping up behind her. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and tucked her head under his. George held his breath but Hermione just sighed and leaned back into his brother. 

“Bedroom I suppose.” 

Fred drew his hand up her side, skating over her ribs to trail across her neck. George was willing to accept falling to the wayside but Fred glared at him in that way that said ‘if you leave me to do this alone I will never forgive you’.

“Do you need anything to drink?” Hermione asked, nibbling on her bottom lip. 

_Alright, that’s it. A man can only suffer so much!_

Throwing caution to the wind (considering what they were about to witness) George took his chance and stepped forward, capturing her lip with his own. He was about to pull away when she sighed sweetly against him, tension melting away from her body. He settled them into a lazy pace feeling his brain begin to fog when she kissed back hesitantly. George sighed openly when she moaned and slipped his tongue across her lips to taste her, vaguely aware of Fred lavishing her neck with praise.

George pulled away, twisting her around for Fred to take his turn. George meanwhile focused on dragging his hand up her spine, taking note of the way she moaned softly before Fred muffled it. When Fred pulled away, George joined him, both watching her with baited breath.

“Wha- You stopped...” Hermione’s eyes fluttered open, beautifully hazy with lust. George felt his own body harden in response. He tried to tamp down the feeling and took her by the hand, leading her to the bedroom.

“How do you want to do this?” Fred asked softly, guiding her to the bed. “We can face the wall or…”

“That...That would be fine I think.”

“Alright then,” George responded, running his hand up her arm and over her shoulder, stopping just short of the swell of her breast to trace her collarbone, before snatching his hand away and marching over to the wall.

“Hold out your wrist Love,” Fred said softly. There was a flash of light and yet again Hermione was holding a smaller than average phallus in her hand. Or at least it was smaller than his. Not that George was an expert on this sort of thing.

Fred joined him and they both turned to face the wall. There was a shuffling of fabric followed by a hesitant silence.

“I...I am not sure if I can be quiet or not,” Hermione said softly. “I’ve not really done this with an audience before and I’m not sure how…”

“Take your time Hermione,” George offered with a cough making a point to stare at the wall. Kissing her had already spiked his desire and he had no doubt this was only going to make things worse.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione unbuttoned her shirt as silently as possible, her eyes trained on the redheads staring at the wall. In an absolutely ridiculous way, this whole situation was almost sweet. It reminded her of muggle romance movies, albeit a bit more adult than they allowed in public theaters. 

She held in a sigh as she pulled down the cups of her bra. Rather than a risqué, lacy, sex-kitten sort of outfit, it was merely a plain black cotton, made for function not seduction. Still she pushed away the fabric of her shirt to fall over her hips and shivered at the sensation. Her fingers lazily circled her nipples, pulling the sensitive nubs to peaks as she teased herself. She wished they could go back to kissing, this would be much faster. 

While George had been cautious and almost studious as he explored her mouth, Fred was nearly wild with passion. Both of them pulled at her in different ways that lit a fire in her soul but was quickly smothered by the awkwardness as they broke away. It would be so much better to have them here, with Fred running his hand down her side and George nipping at her neck. She could just imagine how their body heat would envelope her and the hard muscles of their-

A soft mewl escaped her and she froze when she saw both boys flinch. A bright red flush of shame tickled against her cheeks but she pushed on.

She shimmied awkwardly out of her skirt leaving her in just her knickers. Something about full exposure just left like too much. Instead she slipped her hand under the edge of the lace, teasing the area around her clit. She closed her eyes imagining different hands on her. Familiar hands that built and created. Laughter that warmed her soul when it rang through the air. The scent of gunpowder and popcorn curled around her on either side. Suddenly the hot breath of desire wicked it’s way through her body. 

Hermione released a gasp just as her finger fluttered over her clit before she remembered there was a point to all of this. She grasped awkwardly at the blue plastic, frowning as she turned it around in her hand. Completely average sized, just about six or so inches with an entirely average girth. Made of some sort of flexible plastic, really it was all very clinical nothing to worry about.

Getting herself off was nothing new to Hermione. She was after all, a young woman with needs. However the last time any male had been present in her bed was two months ago and she proceeded to kick him out of her apartment with a heartfelt thank you, never to be seen again. That was the way she always preferred her relationships, none of them feeling important enough to keep around. But now… now this was everything. And it was wrong for it to begin this way. Her desire disappeared, her body rejecting everything about this.

“I can’t-” she sniffed weakly, horrified to feel tears pricking at her eyes. But this was something so new, something she had wanted for a long time but had no idea how to pick which twin. She had never considered the possibility of both and now that she had them she was going to ruin it all with the awkward start.

“Hermione?” Fred asked, still facing the wall although both men looked like they were physically fighting a sticking charm. “You okay?”

“I can’t do this.”

“That’s alright,” George said soothingly. “We can throw up a muffling charm or talk to Bill and-”

“I…” Hermione swallowed deeply her cheeks flushed and heat pooling in her stomach again as she made her decision. “Could… could you help?”

Hermione felt a slowly growing horror as there was silence. She was about to backtrack completely when George spoke again, turning toward her with his brother. Their eyes held a heat and promised everything she needed. The aggressive tenting in their pants immediately cleared the idea of the toy being a copy of one of theirs. She whined weakly and Fred took a step forward before George’s arm reached out to stop him, watching her carefully.

“Which one of us would you like, Hermione?” he asked, keeping his voice soft and even.

“Well there are a lot of charms and-” She shifted awkwardly, crying out as her forgotten fingers drifted over her clit again. The twins inhaled sharply, their eyes roving over her exposed skin in a way that left her feeling equal parts desired and exposed. She quickly withdrew her hand, tucking it behind her.

“Hermione, Love?” Fred asked. When he stepped forward this time George didn’t stop him. “We need an answer.”

“C-could I have both of you?”

The men groaned and glanced at each other for a moment. Through that weird way they always seemed to communicate George stepped up taking the lead.

“Of course you can, Sweetheart,” he called, sliding on to the bed and softly running his hands up and down her legs. She sighed happily at the contact. Without prompting his twin slipped behind her, pulling her to sit up against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, a steady pumping against her skin as his hands settled on her waist.

“Is this alright?” George asked, running his hand over her knee slowly before dipping it back down. When she nodded, he looked at Fred who started drawing careful circles along her hip bones that had her pulse spiking.

“You can stop us anytime,” Fred whispered softly, kissing down her neck until the last of the tension leaked out of her. Hermione was so distracted that she didn’t notice George moving until his palm skated down her inner thigh. She moaned deeply, bucking her hips forward on instinct. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled softly, trying not to feel embarrassed by her suddenly desperate need. 

“Don’t be,” George hummed, dipping his hands dangerously closer to her covered center. She shuddered and bit her lip, trying to hold in her response. “You sound heavenly.”

“And you look beautiful,” Fred agreed, guiding her lips to his and kissing her softly. She mewled when one of Fred’s hands unhooked the back of her bra, allowing the fabric to fall away completely. Her body shook violently when, just as Fred’s hand cupped her chest, George ran his fingers over her clothed sex.

“Can I take these off?” George asked gruffly, kissing the skin of her thigh.

“Mmmhmm,” was all she could manage as Fred set to work worrying the skin of her neck in the same rhythm as he pinched at her nipples. When George vanished her knickers she barely had time to feel self conscious before he was speaking again.

“Fucking hell, Hermione,” George said. “You’re absolutely breathtaking.”

His hands remained stubbornly on her inner thighs and she was growing impatient. She shifted her hips, feeling Fred’s erection digging into her back. With a concentrated effort she did it again with more force until he growled. Seconds later she was the one moaning as he pinched at her nipples just to the edge of pain.

“Better hurry it up George. She’s going to start torturing me if you wait any longer.”

“I suppose,” George agreed. “But she really should ask. Can’t mess around with these sorts of things.”

“I agree,” Fred responded, dipping next to her ear to nibble at the spot just behind it that sent a shiver down her spine. “Well Love, are you going to ask him or not?”

Hermione whined, bucking her hips forward in an attempt to spurn him on. George just pulled away playfully with that mischievous smile that always promised wonderful things. How could she have ever thought this was all a joke.

“Now, now, Hermione,” he chided. 

He pushed forward so that his body was hovering over hers, unfairly controlled and clothed. He held his lips just short of her own before he spoke. Regardless of what he intended she surged forward crashing against him. He groaned as she forced her tongue into his mouth, licking and sucking at every bit of him she could get ahold of. After a few moments he pulled back, trying to look put out as Fred chuckled behind her.

“That’s cheating,” George said.

“Yeah, well-” Hermione yelped at the sudden feeling of his fingers sliding through her folds. He shifted at the last second his hand skating around her clit to trail up to her chest.

“I can cheat too of course, but wouldn’t it be easier to just ask?”

Hermione groaned as his hand looped back down, over her chest, her stomach, her hips, her- She twitched her hips when he continued down her thigh, blushing furiously.

“Please,” she said quietly.

“You’ll have to be louder than that, Love,” Fred hummed. “My brother is distracted at the moment.”

“Please,” Hermione tried again. This time his movement shifted to just barely brush the apex of her thigh. “Please touch me, George.”

The twins smiled wickedly, their focus on her as George swiped his thumb over her clit. Her eyes slammed shut as she keened, her body filled with stimulation after all of the teasing. She was already so close and they haven’t even-

Hermione moaned again as he slid one finger into her without warning, working his way past her walls. She was panting by the time he withdrew it only to smirk at her as he sunk a second one in as well.

“Merlin George, you’re making me jealous,” Fred growled, his voice low and gravely against her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and made her walls flutter.

“Shite!” George groaned, pumping his fingers into her, and resting his head against her knee. “This isn’t for us, Fred,” he said firmly, swiping his thumb over her clit and making bolts of pleasure shoot down her body in time with Fred as he worked her chest.

She was about to explode when George withdrew. She sobbed desperately, squirming against Fred even as he held her steady. He silenced her movements with a kiss, carefully working at her lips until she let him take the bottom one in his teeth.

“Come on Love,” Fred hummed. “Are you ready then?”

Hermione was barely opening her eyes when she felt the pressure at her entrance. She nodded, keeping her eyes locked on Fred when the pressure increased, slowly sinking into her until she was gasping and forced to shut her eyes. 

Both men groaned as she adjusted to the full length of the toy. She twitched her hips lightly and watched George as he withdrew only to slowly sink it back in completely as she moaned. He picked up the pace, adjusting the speed and angle based on her response. Fred swore and dropped his hand down her stomach. When he flicked over her clit she thrust up, begging for more. The twins paused, blinking at each other before smiling wickedly down at her. 

Before she could say a word George was pushing the toy back into her in perfect time with Fred’s fingers as they danced across her folds, teasingly building her up until-

Hermione screamed as she climaxed, burying her head into Fred’s chest as the twins kept up their assault until her body collapsed into a useless puddle of twitching muscles and breathy mewls. She could only make out the sounds of the twins breathing over her own bounding heart.

“I have never been so jealous of a piece of plastic before Forge.”

“Can’t help but agree. Some polymers get all the luck.”

“I should have never gotten you that chemistry book for Christmas,” Hermione grumbled half-heartedly. She cut off with a deep moan as George withdrew the toy fully from her. There was a flash of light and it disappeared, leaving George with an embarrassingly shining hand that had him grinning at her.

“Did it work?” George asked lazily, looking far too satisfied with himself. 

Hermione held up the bracelet, examining the charm. She groaned when, rather than having disappeared or just unlocked, her bracelet still had the charm, only now there was a small diamond at the tip of the penis, sparklingly like a drop of precum.

“I think that’s a no,” Fred said softly, stroking the bare skin of her ribs. “What do you want to do Hermione?”

“It has to come off,” she insisted, looking at the other charms. Her body was already heating again from Fred’s touches but there were still nine more charms. “If… if you don’t mind can we try to get through it tonight?”

“That’s-” Fred inhaled deeply. “That’s a lot. I take it, we can’t use them all at once.”

“No,” Hermione deadpanned. She had no problem being adventurous but she also had no interest in being used like a pincushion.

“Well let’s see what we have to work with then,” George responded. He settled at Hermione’s side and closed his hand around her wrist. There was a flash of light before a variety of sex toys littered her bed.

“What is-” Fred blinked, holding up a length of leather. “Is this a dog collar?” 

“Hermione please tell me you know what these things do,” George responded by dropping a remote controlled vibrator when it turned on. “We can figure out things like the ropes but why is there a cat toy in here?”

He held up a long black stick with white feathers. Hermione was about to explain when he dragged it across her chest, lightly tickling her nipples and causing her to shiver.

“Oh, I see.” George chuckled darkly. “Well, Hermione. How did you want to do this?”

“I’m…” she bit her lip. “I’m not particularly sure. I haven’t… well with two people things get more complicated and…”

“What is it?” Fred prompted wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders. It really was unfair that they were still dressed.

“Some of these… are supposed to be used for you.”

Both twins fell silent, staring at her in shock. She blushed deeply. Knowing that they wanted her was one thing, trying to explain that the first time that they would be having sex would involve multiple sex toys was quite another.

“Well hell,” George responded happily, grinning at his brother. “Happy Valentine's day to us.”

"You don't mind?" Hermione asked sheepishly. She moaned pitifully when Fred's hand slid back over her sensitive sex before thrusting inside.

"Hermione," George responded, holding up a length of rope. "We would have to be insane to mind."

Fred nipped at her ear as he worked her. Fred pulled away from her, withdrawing his hand and making her whine. George smirked at the two of them, working off the top buttons of his shirt.

"Besides," Fred said, moving to stand by his twin. They both glanced at each other before turning on her with a wicked look that spiked her blood pressure dangerously. 

"We haven't taken our turn."

**Author's Note:**

> This may be continued. I have like another 8k words I could work with but the limit for the fest was 10k. Rather than rush it all, I ended it at this stopping point. If you would like a continuation of this smut trash, let me know.
> 
> mmk I will continue it later. Didn't realize yall were so starved for some twinmione. When I get around to it. Too many projects right this second.


End file.
